Honami
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Honami is a shopkeeper from Week 14. Appearance Honami towers over the vast majority of the population, standing at 6'5". He tends to slouch in a vain attempt to appear shorter, but even if he were a more typical height, his white hair makes him stand out. Despite his imposing frame, his strength and presence are rather weak. His pale complexion is something many girls envy him for, but he doesn't appreciate it particularly much since he burns quickly. Because he gets cold easily, he tends to wear dark colored clothes and long sleeves. His default expression is slightly troubled. Overall, he gives off an impression of a cool beauty. Honami's right eye is royal blue. His left eye used to be the same color before he lost it during his childhood. The scar from the accident is somewhat faded, but still visible. He has an ocular prosthetis which matches his eye, but it's often hidden by his long white hair. Personality Honami is quiet and withdrawn, not very likely to interact with people. He doesn't have much self-confidence, and is constantly afraid of failing. Despite this, he can't bring himself to rely on other people and shoulders his burdens himself. He tends to pretend as though he has no problems. When he converses with other people, he tries to keep the topics light. He doesn't often approach people because he tends to over-think everything and talk himself out of anything but the safest options. Past his slightly cold exterior, Honami is quite friendly. He's somewhat awkward and easily embarrassed, but generally gets along with people. He's unwilling to confront people directly, so he seems congenial most of the time. He gets rather passive-aggressive when he can't keep his emotions entirely in check. History Pre-Game Honami was born on a snowy New Year's day. At the time he was born, the family was in financial straits due to the debts passed down by his grandfather. Though they have since risen into comfortable quality of life, Honami is quite frugal. His mother drilled the virtues of self-sufficiency into him from a young age, and he is loathe to rely on others. He lost his left eye in an accident when he was three. Though he doesn't remember any of it, apparently one of his friends accidentally smashed an object into his face. He uses a prosthetic which matches his other eye. Though his parents never blamed him for the recurring costs to acquire new prosthetics as he grew, he felt as though he was a burden on the family, so he has never asked for much. He excelled in school and was well-liked by students and teachers alike. He applied to several large universities and was able to go to the prestigious Keio University for medicine. His parents were extremely proud of him, but in the end it only made him feel pressured. He's almost always exhausted. Week 14 Helped out at Eventide along with Hawk. Week 15 Hosted Hawk for about a month after Hawk had broken up with Kazuya. Honami isn't quite pushy enough to refuse someone in need of assistance. He was unaware of the exact details, but allowed Hawk to stay anyway. Relationships Miyuki Honami's younger sister, whose name is written with the same kanji but reversed (弥幸, Miyuki). Though they're nice to each other, they seem like polite acquaintances rather than affectionate siblings. Their parents don't expect much out of her, so she's always had more freedom than Honami. Hawk Honami's classmate. They're in the same year at Keio University, though in different departments. They both stood out, so they ended up noticing each other. Despite various people's fervent efforts to get them both at a party at the same time, it seems that it was never fated to be. Still, they knew of each other and eventually became acquaintances. It's uncertain if they could be considered friends. Trivia * His blood type is A+. * Weighs 76kg (161lbs). * Decent figure skater. He dislikes the cold, but loves the feeling of gliding across the ice. * Yukiya is written with the kanji for happiness and full. * He has a cosplay blog. The pseudonym he uses for it is Sena. (星波 Sena, translating literally to star wave. Another possible reading for the kanji is Ho'nami). ** He finds that he's more confident when he's someone else. ** Crossdresses quite frequently. * Likes animals, but is also a bit scared of them. Doesn't have this problem with bugs, however. * Is a medical student at Keio University. He doesn't have much interest in becoming a doctor, but his parents pressured him into it, so he's doing it. ** His parents are professors at Kogakuin University in his hometown of Hachiōji. Gallery Honami.jpg|Hawk saw him during the opening ceremony and decided to draw him. Eventide shopkeeps w14.png|His height is part of his charm. hhhhonami.jpg Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 14